


stop desire

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: .....which isn't to say that i'd never try, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Not at the same time, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, but u kno basically this is dorks kissing, i don't think even i could manage that, with bonus cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: tonight, you're fuel for my fire
  
  you can't stop desire
A kiss a day keeps the doctor away.(Four unconnected Love Square oneshots, one for each ship.)





	1. Ladynoir - Kiss on the Chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siderealSandman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/gifts), [hchano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchano/gifts), [adjit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjit/gifts), [isadorator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/gifts).



> so it's not so much that i haven't been writing so much as i just haven't been posting here
> 
> i am not a clever man
> 
> (but seriously, check out [my tumblr](http://clairelutra.tumblr.com/) if you wanna see my stuff more than like once a month)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir get distracted with cuddling before starting late-night patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hchano](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hchano/pseuds/hchano) requested "a kiss on the chest, but platonic"
> 
> ~~this one was fun :D~~

“Chat.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re _heavy_.”

Her partner and best friend, the _dork_ , gave an offended little gasp against her collarbone. “ _Rude!_ ”

“No one ever said the truth was kind,” she intoned wisely, like someone who knew what they were talking about. Then she shoved at his shoulder. “But seriously, I can’t breathe.”

Chat obligingly shifted so that he was no longer crushing her airways. “Better?”

“Yes,” she sighed, relived. “But you know what would be even better?”

“What?”

“If you would get _up_.”

“But you’re so comfortable,” he whined, rolling away just so he could wrap his arms all the way around her and _roll back_.

Ladybug figured she was entitled to a side-pinch or three.

He yelped, but even that noise managed to sound sleepy and content.

She sighed.

Chat dropped a kiss to her collarbone. “‘Love you.”

“We were supposed to be _patrolling_ ,” she grumbled without heat.

“Cuddling is nicer,” said the cat, and Ladybug couldn’t find it in herself to disagree.

Still.

“You think that because the roof isn’t digging into your back,” she informed him, dedicated to her role as wet blanket tonight.

Chat rolled over again, pulling her with him this time, and Ladybug found her cheek pressed against the roof while Chat supported her chest with his face.

“ _Nice_ ,” she said dryly.

There was a moment of hesitation on Chat’s end, one she knew well enough to interpret as embarrassment, and then, muffled and in a tone that clearly said _I meant to do that_ , “I’m closer to your heart like this.”

“I think you mean my boobs.”

“Ah,” said her _dork_ of a partner. “So that’s what these soft things are.”

Ladybug felt him tilt his head, felt something soft press against her cleavage, and giggled.

“A lovely heart,” he mumbled, the heat of his breath sinking through her suit.

“Boobs,” she corrected again, lips twitching.

Another pause.

“Those too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all four chapters are written; just waiting for editing
> 
> the wait shouldn't be long


	2. Marichat - Kiss on the Eyelids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing and debutantes and denial, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [siderealsandman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman) requested "a kiss on the eyelids"

Marinette fully planned to blame the atmosphere.

It was a beautiful ballroom. It was a beautiful night. She’d say he was a beautiful boy, but that was skirting a little too close to the edge of plausible deniability for comfort.

Chat ducked down, smiling softly as he cupped her cheek.

“Thank you for the dance, princess.”

She shut her eyes, feeling his breath wash over her face and then a gentle kiss fall first on each of her eyelids in turn.

It was the atmosphere that made her heart skip, the atmosphere that made him think to do it in the first place, and the atmosphere that would let her forget it on the morning.

It _would_.

“Stay safe,” she requested on a sigh, and by the time she opened her eyes, he was gone.

And it was the atmosphere that made her linger, trailing her fingers over the balcony railing, the atmosphere that pushed the air out of her lungs on a sigh that sounded just this side of lovesick.

“Aww, that’s so romantic!”

And just like that, the atmosphere was shattered.

“It was absolutely not!” Marinette yelped, leaping back from the railing like it had burned her.

Oh god, had she been _swooning?_

Tikki floated out of her purse with a giggle. “Oh, I don’t know… A hero dancing with a beautiful lady long into the night, unaware that she is the partner he’s in love with, and leaving her with a kiss while she begs him to stay safe? That sounds pretty romantic to me.”

“I didn’t _beg_ ,” Marinette hissed, feeling mortified heat crawl up the back of her neck, curl in the pit of her stomach.

“But you danced,” Tikki pointed out, horribly smug.

Marinette dropped her face into her hands. “...But I danced.”

 _It was the atmosphere_ , she told herself firmly.

But only herself. She knew the look Tikki would give her if she said it aloud, and she didn’t feel much like doubting herself tonight.

Turning, she went to find Adrien somewhere in the mess of opulence crowding the ballroom.

The less she thought about this, the better.


	3. Adrienette - Kiss on the Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feet are sensitive, Adrien finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [adjit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AdJiT) requested "kiss on the foot"
> 
> (pre-revealish)

For as much as she’d shrieked when he’d dragged his fingertips over her instep, pressing his lips to the exact same spot didn’t garner nearly the reaction he expected it to.

Her foot twitched in his grasp, a soft gasp brushing his ears, and Marinette fell still.

“…Marinette?”

She, as always, heard the questions he wasn’t asking just as easily as the ones he did.

“Fine,” she breathed, then cleared her throat and tried again. “I mean, that was fine! Good. It-it felt good.”

He couldn’t see her face from this angle, so he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

Her hair was spread out over his pillow, petal-soft skin flushed ruddy from embarrassment and exertion, clothing stretched distractingly tight over her lithe frame.

Adrien swallowed hard and pushed away the less-than-gentlemanly impulses that queued up at the sight, looking instead at her face for any indication that he was overstepping her boundaries.

All he got was a heavy-lidded gaze, dark and thickly sweet, and a dazed little smile.

Carefully, he lowered his mouth back to the arch of her foot, touching a wet kiss to the space just above her heel.

This time, it invoked a soft cry, her back arching off the mattress and her eyes scrunched shut. Another kiss, placed a little below her ankle, earned him a moan, and another, back on her arch proper, got her to squirm.

“This okay?” he tried to ask, and found his voice just _gone_.

Whether or not he managed to ask proved irrelevant when Marinette _whined_ , squirming again and pushing her foot further into his touch, and shoot him a look that could’ve been called ‘grumpy’ if she’d looked a little less fuzzy.

“Why’d you stop?” she begged to know, pouting, and, for the life of him, Adrien couldn’t remember.


	4. Ladrien - Kiss on the Chin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Aw, don't worry. You just need a little... incentive."_
> 
> _"Incentive?"_
> 
> _"How about this: the loser of the next round does one thing the winner wants."_
> 
> _"You're on."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [theywaitforshewho](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator) requested "a kiss on the chin"
> 
> (and, like all my attempts at innocent kisses with ladrien, it turned to french kissing very fast |D)

“Okay,” said Ladybug, tossing down her controller. “Loser has to do one thing for the winner, right?”

Adrien blinked rapidly at the victory card on his screen where his avatar was dancing at its win, feeling more than a little blindsided. How had _that_ happened?

“Right,” he echoed numbly, wondering how the _hell_ his ten-to-zero lose steak had ended on this match out of all of them.

“So,” said Ladybug, and when he finally tore his eyes away from the screen, he found her beaming, expectant and hopeful and almost a little smug. “Name your prize.”

_Prize?_

It was her lips that held him for a second, as he wondered, for the umpteenth time, what it would be like to kiss her.

“A kiss.”

Ladybug’s eyes went wide.

Adrien clapped a hand over his mouth, as though the gesture could catch the words out of the air and stuff them back down his throat, face _burning_. He had _not_ meant to say that aloud.

Ladybug wet her lips, dark gaze going from shocked to _intent_.

Adrien’s heart stuttered to a stop.

“A kiss?”

Adrien nervously echoed her gesture, and nodded.

Ladybug tilted her head, eyes flicking down to his mouth like a match struck to light. “What kind of kiss?”

“What kind?” he parroted in a squeak, heart jumpstarted into climbing up his throat.

“Well,” she said, considering. “Where?”

Adrien could hardly believe his daring, but…

“L-lips?”

Ladybug blinked, slow and heavy-lidded, and crooked a nervous, excited grin that hit him square in the chest.

She turned on the couch, kneeling first, then crawling towards him, and he didn’t realize he was backing away until his back hit the arm and she was poised over him.

For a split second, he was treated to the sight of her eyes fluttering shut, burning blue hidden behind thick ‘lashes and a scarlet mask, and then something soft and damp nudged his chin.

_Kiss, that was a kiss, Ladybug **kissed** him, Ladybug kissed **him** —_

“Oops,” Ladybug breathed, pulling back a scant three centimeters. She grinned again, distinctly more mischievous this time. “I missed.”

If his face had been red before…

She leaned in again and brushed another kiss to his jaw, sing-songing, “Missed again.”

“You h-have _terrible_ aim,” he managed to say, blood pounding in his ears and limbs tingling.

She pouted and kissed the corner of his mouth, mumbling, “I’m getting better…” against his skin.

Unable to take any more, Adrien wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and turned his head, clumsily mashing her teasing lips against his own.

Ladybug gasped.

It was a warm sound, a sweet sound, one accompanied by the feeling of her grabbing him by the lapels and hauling him closer.

Adrien moaned, an involuntary noise he instantly regretted, because it covered one of Ladybug’s. He cut off the sound, instinctively opening up to her inquisitive tongue, only to moan even louder when it brushed against his own.

She was the who broke the kiss, pulling away with a slick, wet sound and a breathy sigh, and Adrien bit his lip to stifle the noises that still wanted to escape.

She squirmed against him, hips rolling and thighs shifting, and whispered, low and flirty, “Good job, hot stuff.”

Adrien was too busy biting his lip until it bled to formulate a coherent response to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we go /o/
> 
> hope you enjoyed~
> 
> (in case it wasn't obvious enough: ladybug threw the match as soon as there were bets involved ~~and she was t o t a l l y hoping he'd ask for a kiss~~ )


End file.
